


Steal Me

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay, and at first just seems like dubcon, dubcon roleplay, just warning because it's not apparent right away, spoils my own fic womp womp but it's better to warn people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: A thief and a detective have a chance meeting in the cargo bay.(Companion smut fic toSteal Away)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Steal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's, y'all. _Steal Away_ is a fic about world-renown thief Gilgamesh and the detective tasked to capture him, Arthur. Shenanigans happen, and it's probably better understood if you read that fic before this one, because **there is spoilers for it here.**
> 
> For V-day, I have: This fic, a Cudiar fic, and another rarepair in the works. Hope you enjoy!

The level of frustration Arthur had for Gilgamesh was as aggressive as it was mounting, each and every time Gilgamesh made a fool of him and each time he lead him on and insinuated there was more to their relationship than what met the eye. He didn’t appreciate being mocked so thoroughly, treated like an idiot, and his own unresolved tension was coming to a boil. Each time Gilgamesh sent his calling card, Arthur redoubled his efforts, only to fail, only to be teased by Gilgamesh after getting caught one of his traps and getting kissed on the cheek or something similar. Gilgamesh’s affection for him seemed to toe the line between fetching and aggravating, and it was hard to deal with.

Not to mention, his numerous failures were piling up and it was harder and harder to justify keeping him on the case. He might have been an expert, gone to several profilers for psychological evaluations on the thief, spent his days and nights trying to capture him, but the reason he was on the case still was because he was the only expert. Some might call it an obsession, but Arthur would contest that it was Gil with the obsession and Arthur with the sense of justice unable to let it go.

Tonight’s heist was supposed to take place on another cruise ship, and Arthur was woefully without backup. The people with valuables on the ship hired private guards to do the police’s job for them, and Arthur could tell this night, he was going to fail yet again. These were armed guards, people with the ability to kill on sight, but they knew nothing of how to deal with Gilgamesh. He felt bad for them, how they were likely not to get a paycheck after their failure.

There were so many valuables on the ship, it was difficult knowing what Gilgamesh was going to target, so he wandered the cargo hold with a flashlight, checking in on different spots as time went on. It only took getting lucky once to catch him, but Gilgamesh had gotten away with that kind of luck multiple times before.

Minutes stretched into hours, hours into the night. Arthur entertained himself with the high of finally capturing him, what it would be like to put him behind bars for good. For some reason, only the idea of capturing him was entertaining—what came after, never so much. It was as if Arthur wanted to nab him once and let him get away, the guilt of coming to know someone so intimately being too strong to really want something bad enough like jail to happen to them… but capturing him? There was something downright erotic about the idea.

Erotic. He frowned at that. That was a funny word to use. It didn’t get him hard or anything—Gilgamesh might be a pretty person, but he didn’t get off on the idea… okay, maybe a tiny part of him did. So what? There was a thrill that came with this kind of job that other people wouldn’t understand. He didn’t enjoy seeing people’s lives get ruined at all, it was just… capturing Gilgamesh had become something of a fixation.

Suddenly, he could hear the telltale tick of a safe being turned from another part of the cargo hold. He immediately turned off his flashlight, masking the sound of his footsteps until he rounded the corner where the sounds were coming from.

There he was! Gilgamesh, in all of his thiefly glory, crouched by a safe with a rope nearby to pull him out and back onto the support beams above. Arthur acted without thinking. Tackling and charging, he had Gilgamesh pinned to the ground. All of the stress of capturing him fled his body as he pinned him in a way he couldn’t escape from, grabbing his handcuffs and slapping them to his wrist and over a nearby bar. Arthur pressed him to the ground with the full force of all of the training preparing for this moment—and found that Gil wasn’t even struggling.

“You caught me,” He said, knowing full well he could slip the cuff the moment Arthur looked away.

“I caught you.”

“And yet, it is only a matter of time until you fail to bring me in. I will commend you, though, this is the closest you’ve ever gotten.”

Arthur pulled off his utility belt so no tools of his could be used in his escape (oh, come on, Gilgamesh complained, that isn’t _fair_ ) and pinned him down by his thighs. It was an uncomfortable spot to be in, but Gilgamesh wasn’t worried in the least. Why did that aggravate him? And why, for god’s sake, was he unspeakably horny for getting this close to his goal?

Arthur’s eyes transfixed on Gil’s, he didn’t move for the longest time. He didn’t even radio it in. Gilgamesh only stared back, held aloft by his handcuffs, noticing Arthur’s hands pressing down on his waist.

“You know, I’ve been in more compromising situations before,” He began. “But never with you. I’m a little excited to see what you do, Arthur.”

All of his frustration, _all of it_ , came out when Arthur leaned in to kiss him. He wasn’t sure why he did it, a boatload of repressed feelings all coming loose as a dam broke in his head, an absolute flood and tidal wave of his fixations all pouring out into Gil’s lips, who readily accepted it. Arthur noticed him trying to slip the cuff while he was distracted, and his hand gripped his wrist, closing them around it tighter.

“No getting away.”

“Arthur, you aren’t seriously going to turn me in, are you?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Oh…?” Gilgamesh’s voice was coy and playful. Arthur was reminded that Gilgamesh still thought he was in control, and now he had to change that.

“But first, I’m going to get you to confess.”

Arthur took a pen from his pocket and pressed the record button on it. He held it up to Gilgamesh’s face.

“As insurance.”

“Please, Arthur. The world knows my voice already, what good would it do you?” Gilgamesh was about to say more when his breath got caught in his throat. Arthur had slid his hand up his turtleneck and was feeling along his abs with cold fingertips.

“This isn’t very police-like of you—” He gasped.

“I’m going off the record tonight.”

Gilgamesh looked intrigued, but the danger of the situation wasn’t lost on him. He’d spent so much time getting invested with Arthur Pendragon. Isn’t this exactly what he wanted? Arthur’s tentative, curious sexuality poking through his usual behavior? He’d really better escape, but Arthur’s hands were pushing up his shirt until it went over the curve of his chest. Arthur planted himself between Gilgamesh’s thighs, feeling him up like having tangible proof of the thief beneath him was getting him going. Gilgamesh considered resisting, slipping the cuffs and knocking Arthur out, but this was so good, so rich to see Arthur succumb to something like this. As if this hadn’t been in his own fantasies before, anyway…

“Are you nursing feelings for me, Arthur?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Hmm…” Gilgamesh pulled his leg back and placed his shoe on Arthur’s chest, pushing him back slightly. “I never gave you permission to touch.”

Arthur merely pushed it aside. “Never asked.”

“Are you starting to learn the merits of being a thief?”

“…”

Arthur decided to shut him up with another kiss. He was surprised at how feverishly Gilgamesh returned it, almost as if he wanted this more than Arthur, but—no, Arthur was squandering the opportunity to take him back to the precinct, so he was going to take what he could. His hand ghosted over the front of Gilgamesh’s pants as he held the recorder closer to his face, feeling the growing arousal beneath his fingertips.

“Confess.”

“Fool. You’ll have to try harder if you want me to say _anything_ you want me to.”

Gilgamesh had practically dreamed of this moment, but he couldn’t deny that there was a certain rush to it that made him feel out of control. That could be either a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how far they went. As Arthur grew bolder, rubbing his groin with his full palm, Gilgamesh started to succumb to pressure. This was just so much, something he wanted dearly but he wanted this moment while he was in charge, damn it, and it made him want to rebel against the man who’d captured him.

“No more kissing?” Gilgamesh mocked. “No manhandling? You’re piss poor at seducing someone, Arthur. It’ll take more than—mmph—”

Arthur slipped his hands into the fabric of his pants before leaning in to kiss him yet again, messily. It was almost like Arthur was scratching an itch, too, one that desperately needed attending to. No matter what, word of this could never leave the cargo hold. He was giving Gilgamesh ammunition and couldn’t even hand in the very recording to prove he caught him in some degree, not when these wet sounds were accompanying it.

He would steal from a thief this time around.

Arthur flipped Gilgamesh so that he was on his knees, wrists bound on the bar in front of him, pressing his chest flush against his back. It felt so heated, so damn good to be pressing his ass back against Arthur’s groin. He could hardly believe this was real, even if he knew this was nothing like Arthur returning his affections and more like he was getting his aggression and pent-up frustration out on him. There would be time to seduce him later, more time to show him ‘his’ side of things… for now, he both wanted to turn the tables on Arthur and let him do what he wanted at the same time.

Arthur firmly pressed his hips into Gilgamesh’s, his hand now all the way down his pants and stroking his length. Arthur propped himself up on the metal beam holding Gilgamesh in place with the pen still in his hand, demanding he do what he set out to.

“Confess.”

“Hhh—” All of this, validation that his attraction wasn’t one-sided, and at the very least he had attraction going for him. “I confess that I’ve been bad, yes…”

“Not that kind of confession.”

“I confess that I’ve been a huge pain to you, Arthur Pendragon,” He whispered delightedly. “And I enjoyed most of it.”

Arthur’s hands found the front buttons of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped him, stroking his cock against the bare air now. “You’re getting close, but not close enough. Confess that you’re a thief, that you’re the culprit.”

“The world already knows that…” Gilgamesh slouched his shoulders for a moment, keeping himself up on his elbows. “I confess that I’m an unresolved source of attraction for you, Arthur, and I’ve wanted it that way.”

Arthur furrowed his brows, apparently, this wasn’t getting through to him. He wanted to do this by the book with an underhanded advantage. He wanted Gilgamesh to admit what he was culpable for—and all of this honesty about the wrong thing only made him tense up. Furthermore, Gilgamesh was grinding into him like a cur in heat, and that made it harder and harder to deal with. He supposed he wasn’t helping any, what with jerking him off at present, but…

He was definitely sending mixed messages, wasn’t he?

“Why?”

“Because I enjoy our little games,” Gilgamesh said. “And I think having an attractive—no, a _worthy_ rival chase me to the ends of the earth is nothing short of titillating.”

Gilgamesh wasn’t hiding his panting or his arousal anymore, practically leaning into the recorder now as he pressed back into Arthur. “Are you going to leave me high and dry, turn me in with an erection and proof of your own foul play?”

“… no.”

“Then I expect you’ll take responsibility for your actions?”

“Unlike someone, I always do.”

“Marvelous.”

Arthur tugged the collar of his shirt aside, working bites into his neck as he shamelessly groped him. To have him beneath his touch at his whims felt amazing, and to have Gilgamesh reciprocate was just as good. It felt like they understood one another in that moment, something Arthur was so desperately trying to reach as he felt along his dick. For Gilgamesh, it was as exciting as it was dangerous, and each moment he felt the urge to raise his elbow into Arthur’s side and fight him off diminished quickly under Arthur’s dexterous touch.

Suddenly, Arthur let go.

Gilgamesh sounded disgruntled, but Arthur quickly showed him why: He flipped Gilgamesh around again so the handcuffs were now twisted against the bar, making it doubly difficult for him to escape. Furthermore, Arthur straddled his chest and began to unzip his pants—as Gilgamesh glared up at him as if to say ‘really’?

“If you won’t talk, then put your mouth to work in another way.”

“You’re drunk on power.”

Arthur said nothing, he just pulled out his cock and pressed it to Gilgamesh’s pursed lips. Gilgamesh relented, spurred on by Arthur’s boldness, his slick tongue tasting the head gently. That wasn’t enough for Arthur, though—he wanted more, grabbing the sides of his head and shoving himself into his mouth. Thank goodness Gilgamesh wasn’t spurred on to bite, because Arthur thought he might come then and there, shutting up that smug mouth of his. As he rocked his hips back and forth, gripping his blond hair for leverage, Gilgamesh only sputtered and tried to breathe between his cock hitting the back of his throat—Arthur could really be rough, and that was only turning him on _more_.

Eventually, Arthur let go and drew back, hand holding onto his own dick and prodding Gilgamesh’s cheek with it with one purpose; to drag Gil’s pride through the mud. Gil looked up at him smugly, as if Arthur couldn’t do that even if he tried.

“Are you done? I want this out of my face and somewhere else.”

“Is that so…?”

“… there’s petroleum jelly in my utility belt. You can use it.”

Arthur got off of him and went through the many pouches on his belt, only to find the little jar he probably used for numerous thieving purposes. As he turned around to see him, legs splayed open invitingly, Arthur sighed. Gilgamesh was enjoying this too much.

As men patrolled the rest of the cargo bay, Arthur was working his fingers inside of him, stretching him gently as Gilgamesh keened with every motion. Any time they could get caught, but Arthur was still nibbling his skin, taking his time as Gilgamesh relished the attention. He was enjoying this way too much… he’d caught him, you know! And maybe he wouldn’t let him get away—okay, Arthur was completely lying to himself if he thought he was going to drag him back to the precinct like this.

“I’ve never consummated a rivalry before, do you think we’re the first?” Gilgamesh wouldn’t relent when it came to bullying him over this.

“I bet there have been plenty more people who’ve met someone as irritating at you.”

“Hatesex, then?”

“…” It seemed Arthur wasn’t going to answer, instead running his fingers in a circular motion in an effort to make Gilgamesh cry out, and was very nearly successful. Anything to get a reaction out of him.

Finally, he withdrew his hand, bringing his hips up to meet Gilgamesh’s and pressing the head of his cock against him, threatening to thrust inward.

“Oh, come on, don’t tease me, Arthur—”

“No. Do you hear that?”

The two went deadly silent for a moment, and as Gilgamesh was concentrating on the possible sound, Arthur took the opportunity to push in.

“Ghh--!” Gilgamesh whined, wrapping his legs around Arthur’s waist and grimacing as the cuffs dug into his skin. “You _tricked_ me.”

“It’s not fair if you always have the upper hand.”

“So now you’re taking cheap shots?” Gilgamesh grinned up at him with a hint of anger in his smile. It seemed like, with Arthur inside of him, he was beginning to crack. “Go on, officer. Try and make me confess.”

Arthur’s hips began to move, slowly, focusing on Gilgamesh’s disgraced face as he held the recorder close to his lips, getting every groan and moan that would come out of his mouth. He might never turn this in for evidence, but he sure as hell would keep it as his own private masturbation material. His rival… one of the greatest thieves in history, beneath him and panting his name with each thrust as he started to go weak and his smug demeanor began to crack. Nothing could be more sublime.

“You’re bigger than I expected—” Gilgamesh said, cockily despite his clear and obvious breaking down. “Most cops are compensating for something.”

“Do you want me to finish, or do you want to get away before you get off if someone finds us?”

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up? Rude.”

This banter, this back and forth combined with their close proximity and Arthur having Gilgamesh at his every whim was like riding a high. Each slick motion as he drove his hips into him brought him to a newer height of pleasure, finding himself concerned with Gilgamesh’s pleasure almost as much as his own, ‘almost’ being the key word. The idea they could get caught, as determined rivals, was intoxicating. Let the whole world see what Arthur _really_ thought of Gilgamesh.

“Arthur—” Gilgamesh choked out, as Arthur held the pen to his face.

“Are you ready to confess?”

“To what? Stealing you from the rest of the world? Then I happily confess.”

“To stealing more than that.”

“Mmm…” Gilgamesh pretended to think it over as he was pounded into, retaining a level head throughout it all. “Fine—I confess. You got me, Arthur, the great thief Gilgamesh.”

“And?”

Gilgamesh wrapped his legs around him tighter. “But I stole you _first_.”

Seemingly satisfied with his confession, Arthur’s hands tightened around his hips, sounds of skin smacking against skin growing more rapid and desperate as Arthur’s harsh breathing drowned out Gilgamesh’s. Gilgamesh was far too adept at keeping his cool in tense situations, but watching Arthur come undone between his legs was too tantalizing to be forgotten. He loved him too dearly—even if he was being a literal and figurative pain in the ass.

Arthur cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb against Gilgamesh’s wet lips as the thief nibbled at it, eventually taking it into his mouth and running his tongue along it, compounding sensations that Arthur could no longer hold back for. He took Gilgamesh’s cock into his hands and worked as hard as he could to help him cum because he was teetering on the edge himself and he’d never live it down if he came first.

Luckily, Gilgamesh was a good sport about it, or perhaps Arthur’s intensity couldn’t be ignored, because his semen spilled out onto the black fabric of his turtleneck as it had fallen back over his torso. Arthur’s pace quickened as Gilgamesh rode out his orgasm in waves, eventually crashing down upon Arthur as well. He regained his breath, thrusting until he could no longer, drawing his hips back with a satisfied look on his face. Finally, finally, he could put this to rest, and—

“Meet you back on the deck?”

Ah, the illusion was over already? “Sure, Gil.”

Gilgamesh straightened his clothes, slipped the cuffs like they were nothing, and pulled himself up by the retractable rope tied to the rafters. He disappeared into the darkness quicker than Arthur could tell.

“Is someone there?”

Arthur quickly straightened his clothes and hid around the corner for one of the patrolling guards to just barely miss. After that, he headed back to his room on the ship to get cleaned up, changed, and move onto the deck.

\--

Most honeymoons wouldn’t contain such intense roleplay, but Arthur had insisted before they truly got used to each other, it would be nice to play with their thief and cop personas before they were suddenly just used to being Arthur and Gil again. In capris and an open shirt, he found Gilgamesh leaning against the railing twirling something between his fingers. The recorder pen. Embarrassed, Arthur realized he hadn’t remembered it at the scene.

“You know, if you forgot this, it would be all over for us,” Gilgamesh said, accusatorily.

“I’m—I’m sorry.”

Gilgamesh held that hard expression for a moment before smugly smirking. “You were so into it. It felt like you were fantasizing about that for a long time.”

“Was it really that obvious…?”

“Don’t worry, Arthur. I’m flattered you wanted to fuck me before we stopped being enemies. It proves my one-sided attraction wasn’t so one-sided.”

“… I guess.”

“But that aggressive side of you… I want to do this again.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I’ll have to up the stakes for the sake of adrenaline, but why not?”

“You’re not planning on actually stealing—”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Arthur laughed to himself. There was no changing Gilgamesh, no matter what. Still, he leaned in to kiss the bridge of his nose before leaning over the railing with him, watching the waves on the ocean, the moon as it lit up the sky, all before Gilgamesh took him by the hand and dragged him back to their cabin. Arthur was still a little unsettled by how into it he got, but Gilgamesh had been entertained by it. Enjoyed it, even.

There would always be next time.


End file.
